Cherub the second story
by arosd
Summary: When Cory's family is killed and his sister kidnapped everything goes downhill until he meets a boy named James Adams.


Chapter 1

Cory heard the knock on the door. He didn't think anyone else did. The music was blasting from the speakers. No one could hear anything. Cory walked over to his brother Zach. "Dude you're so drunk." Zach looked down at his 12 year old brother." Yeah cause' I'm the one enjoying the free booze." "I would stop if I were you when we get home your gonna' stink like booze of course their gonna' smell it." Zach looked around, "I'm to drunk I might have to bunk here." "I am not covering for you." "Fine you little shit." "I can't believe you Zach. Dragging me out of bed at 1:00 in the morning and telling me to get in your car." "Cory I'm seventeen I'm fine. I'm not gonna' cough up blood. I'm just gonna' bunk here tonight. Just tell Dad that I left early for a friend's house." "I can't believe you. Fine I'll do it but I'm driving home." Zach thought for a second, "Fine just park her a few blocks away." Cory turned away. He heard the knock again. He walked over and opened the door. There were cops every where. Cory instantly said, "Mommy and Daddy are away my brother threw a party and there's booze everywhere. Should I get out of the house?" The cops looked down, "Yeah, just stand outside the house." "Okay." The instant Cory got on the porch he ran like hell. One of the cops saw him run, "Hey kid where are you going?" Cory jumped in the car and drove out of the neighborhood. "Shit, holy crap that was close." Cory shifted gears and drove slower. He thought for a second. "Zach Damnit he got caught. Told him to come." He turned the corner onto his street. "Oh shit." Cory looked up and saw his house all the lights were on. "No, no, no, no, no." There was a car outside. Cory got out of the car. He heard a gunshot. "What the hell?" He heard a scream. He got out of the car "Sis." He ran inside. There were two men in ski masks. He ran in the kitchen. Cory opened the knife drawer. The butchers knife was in his hands as he ran upstairs. The instant he hit the top step he felt a smack. The metal baseball bat smashed his nose open. The first guy kicked him down the stairs., "Come on lets get out of here we don't want to be charged with murder." The words hit Cory like a brick wall. "Come on grab the girl and lets go. We have the money let's go already." "Fine, just let me bust up the kid." "No time the cops are coming." The two robbers ran out the door. Cory crawled agonizingly to the door, "Fuck."

Chapter 2

Cory was sitting in a restaurant in Las Vegas talking to his handler. "Why are we here?" His handler Jackson keem looked down at him. "I just wanted to talk with you." "In Vegas." "Yes in Vegas." Cory turned around. He saw a bunch of kids. From Europe, one was Asian, one was blonde he looked older than the others, another blonde about 13, and some others. He saw a Ukrainian talking with them. He saw the cook come out of the kitchen with a shotgun. "Get out of here." Cory saw the blonde boy and the Asian girl flirt with no one noticing. He stood up and walked over, "What the hell did they do? Huh, what did they do?" The Asian girl looked at him, "We don't need your help." The blonde got up, "Yeah your just an American that doesn't know shit." "I'm just trying to save your asses. So if you don't want help, you can kiss my ass." The girl looked at the boy, "James let it go." James jumped at Cory. Cory ducked and punched upward. Jackson yelled, "Stop Cory." James hit the ground hard, "You shit." James stood up and kicked Cory in the stomach. Cory grabbed his leg and twisted it. Cory pulled it toward him making James fall. Cory kicked James in the side, "Who's the shit now?" James looked at the Asian, " Kerry help." Kerry ran over and grabbed Cory's arm and twisted it. Cory purposely dropped to the ground bringing Kerry down on top of him. He stood up and punched her in the gut. One of the others roundhouse kicked Cory in the head. He was skinny. Cory looked at him, "Three against one that's not fair." James got up and pulled a knife out. "That's really not fair James. You can't do that." Cory said with a smirk. "I just did biatch." James slashed at Cory with the knife. It hit Cory across the chest. Kerry punched Cory in the head. Cory looked at her, "Is that all you got bitch, why don't you and your boyfriend take me on." The other kid looked up, "Huh." Kerry looked at Cory and said, "You mean Bruce he could kick your arse." "No not that one, the one your having sex with, the blonde one, James." Bruce looked at her, "What do you mean?" "Yeah the one she's flirting with every second your gone." "Kerry what does he mean?" "Don't listen to him Bruce." "What does he mean Kerry?" Cory looked at them, "Wow it looks like I ruined a friendship and a relationship. I feel like such an asshole, yet it's so funny I'm smiling." Bruce looked at another girl, "Gabrielle did you know?" "Yes, I knew. I didn't want to tell you." Bruce stood up, "Mac one of us should go with him." Cory looked at them, "What?" Mac looked down at him, "Ask your handler to come with us." "He left." "Then your coming with us." James looked at Cory, "No, no way in hell." Mac glared at him, "James he's coming with us. No arguing." Kerry looked at Mac, "You mean he's joining Cherub." "Yes." "Wait what's Cherub?"

Chapter 3

System of a down was blasting in the background while the minivan was going down the freeway. He'd learned everyone's name and apart from the fight was getting along fine with them. Cory looked over at Bruce, "Ssoooo you still haven't forgiven Kerry yet for cheating on you and being a total ho." Kerry looked over at him, "Call me a ho again and I'll rip your head off." James looked at her, "No Kerry not now." Gabrielle looked at Cory quickly and said, "So how old are you anyway?" Cory looked in her eyes, "16 you?" Gabrielle looked back, "16." She smiled, "You look older." "Yeah, I take after my brother." James looked at them, "You two lovebirds snog somewhere else." Cory looked at him, "Snog what's that mean?" Gabrielle looked in his eyes, "Tongue to tongue how do you not know that?" "I'm American, don't you mean making out?" Bruce glared at him, "Flippin American." James and Kerry started to snog. Bruce glared at them, "Really you're cheating on me while I'm sitting here. That's just wrong." Kerry flipped him off. Bruce looked down and mumbled, "Bitch." Gabrielle got up and sat next to Cory, "So What's your full name?" Cory looked at her, "Huh?" "You know, what's your full name?" "Cory Jared Scott." "It's for Cherub you change your name, you can keep your first name, but you have to change your last." "Well that's stupid." "It's to change your identity." "Oh, I get it." Gabrielle touched his hand, "Have any family?" "Oh my brother, but he runs a drug business. And my sis, but she was kidnapped when I was twelve." "Sad." "Yeah." Cory sniffled keeping in a cry. Mac screamed from the drivers seat, "We're staying at this hotel up here." The car shifted gears and Mac heard a click, "What the?" Cory heard it to, "Every one out now get out." Every one ran out except for Cory. Mac screamed, "There's a bomb get out." Cory walked out and heard another click. "Shit." "What?" Mac screamed. Cory ran out, "It was a bomb but it as placed there an hour ago, every minute there's a click at the hour it'll blow, maybe I could get it out. James screamed, "Fuck that get out." Cory walked out and it exploded. The initial shock was insane. The shrapnel went everywhere and narrowly missed him dozens of times. When Cory looked back the car was literally gone there was nothing left. Everyone walked to the hotel. Mac walked to the counter, "4 rooms please." The person gave him the keys. "The girls get a room Bruce and James get a room I get a room and Cory get's a room." Bruce looked at him, "Please no." Mac looked at him, "No arguing." Cory walked in his room kicked his shoes off. He turned on the tv flipped to south park. He heard a knock on the door. He looked up, "Who is it?" "Gabrielle" He opened the door, "Hey, What do you want?" "I just wanted to talk." She pushed the door closed. "What's that for?" Cory said curiously. Gabrielle kissed him. Cory was shocked, "Wo, you're going a little quick." She started to make out with him, "You fine now." "Yeah." He smiled. She started kissing him. She pushed him on the bed. She sat on him and kissed his neck. She looked in his eyes, "You're so damn hot." He looked up in her eyes, "I don't feel comfortable doing this." "Yeah I know. But is this gonna' be real or was that a one time thing." "Whatever you want, I mean I like you and you obviously like me." "Yeah I just broke up with another kid." "Oh, what happened." "He was cheating on me with James girlfriend." "Yeah, so what are you doing here." "Recruitment missions. We screwed up on a mission and we're stuck here looking for new recruits." "Glad you found me?" "Yeah." She bent down and kissed him again. Cory looked in her eyes and kissed her, "It's getting late" Gabrielle got off the bed and walked outside, "See ya Cory." "Yeah see ya." When the door closed he started laughing, "Holy shit I'm so lucky." James walked in, "I heard everything." And he started laughing, "I tried to get on with Gabrielle and she laughed at me." Cory started laughing, "So what happened." "Nothing. Wait till' you get back to Cherub you're gonna' have the time of your life."

Chapter 4

Everyone got on the plane, they shuffled in one by one.


End file.
